The Sacrifice Courage made for Love
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: These two chapters are the same story, but two different songs. R&R and tell me which one you like better. To save Sora from MaloMyotismon, will Tai make the ultimate sacrifice? In honor of ep. 50-the Taiora one.
1. The Sacrifice Courage made for Love-3 Do...

Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon. This story is to honor the Season I DigiDestined despite the fact that this takes place during 02. I also don't own "Loser" by 3 Doors Down.

Tai: Cool! Who does it focus on? 

Me: Please! Mainly you and Sora. 

Tai: (blushes deeply) 

Sora: (enters in) Hey guys! (smiles as she sees Tai) Hey, Tai.

Tai: Hi, Sora. (blushes even redder) 

Sora: Who does this story focus on? 

Me: You and Tai. 

Sora: (blushes a deep crimson) 

Me: (smirks) Whoa! Power sparks are flying! Someone cue the power ballad! 

Tai/Sora: (still blushing) Shut up. 

Me: Shutting up.

****

Digimon 02

The Sacrifice Courage made for Love

The elder DigiDestined-with the exception of Mimi-gasped in shock as one of their most deadliest foes from the past reappeared in the Real World-MaloMyotismon! He looked human just like them! And he had some tough attacks too! He was able to make his victims live out their dreams and make them come true. 

"DigiDestined! The time has come for you to pay for defeating me all those years ago-and this is how you'll pay!" MaloMyotismon yelled out as the skies turned a strange color and it affected the area around the DigiDestined…

__

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya grimaced as he felt his dreams-or one should say his fears-come to life. 

"So, are you going with anyone after the concert? Not that it matters to me, I was just wondering…"

"Actually, I was going to see if Matt was free afterwards." 

"Oh…I see. Matt, huh? Sora, it's okay." 

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" 

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. Now, get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me!" 

"Thank you, Tai…" 

Tai shuddered as he felt the sting of betrayal and rejection from the one girl he'd hoped would never do that to his heart. Then another dream came to pass.

"Tai, I've got the most wonderful news! Matt proposed! He and I are getting married!" 

"Oh…that's great, Sora." 

"Tai, are you okay? You don't look so good." 

"Yeah, it's just something in my eye." 

"You're lying. And I can tell. Matt told me once that whenever a person lies, they start blinking a lot." 

"Sora, I'm serious. It's just something in my eye." 

"Tai, are you crying?" 

"I'm just…so happy for you! Congratulations!" 

"Thank you, Tai! I know I can always count on you." 

Tears-real ones-came to Tai's eyes with no intention of stopping. That was undoubtedly his worst fear, or one of them. As the knife was driven further into his back, Tai saw at least one final vision of his own demonic hell…

"Do you Sora Takenouchi take Yamato Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Do you Yamato Ishida take Sora-"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tai wailed the wail of the damned as he forced himself to wake up and stand to his feet. That final vision gave him Courage like none ever seen! Despite the fact that tears were streaming down his face, Tai was able to see his friends. They looked like they were in the same turmoil as him. 

"Can't…won't let you…marry her…" Joe looked like he was ready to pounce on the next person who touched him! Tai figured that he'd come to him last. 

"Why…I'm just as good as that Bill Gates any day…" Tai forced himself not to laugh as he shook Izzy awake-or tried to. Finally giving up, he headed over to Matt, his "best friend/rival." 

"Why'd I do it…drove away my best friends…I'm so sorry, Tai…" Tears came to Tai's eyes as he tried in vain to shake Matt awake. Whatever kind of dream he was having, it was really, really bad! Tai forced himself not to sob as he headed over to Sora, who looked on the verge of tears. 

"Thought he didn't love me…why didn't I say something sooner to him…I wish I'd given him that box of cookies…Tai, I'm so sorry…I love you, not Matt…Please come back…" Real tears came down Sora's cheeks and Tai couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sora by her shoulders and gently, but firmly, shook her awake. Why did she do this to him? First, she makes him feel like a loser during the concert, and now this had to happen! Tai shook those thoughts from his head as he shook Sora again.

"Sora…wake up. Please wake up! WAKE UP, SORA! Please, I need you…" As Tai started crying again, Sora jolted up, straight into his arms. 

"TAI! I had the worst nightmare. I dreamed that you'd gotten hurt in a car accident while trying to save me and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save you. Don't leave me…" Tai held her close and tried to silence his sobs. 

"Don't worry, Sora. I promise I won't leave you. Not now, not ever." MaloMyotismon came up behind them and grabbed Tai by his neck. 

"Tai! Let him go right now!" Sora demanded angrily. 

"Gee, let me think…No!" MaloMyotismon tightened his hold on Tai's neck. 

"Agumon…Digivolve!" Tai gasped out. Tai's Digimon hadn't been in range of MaloMyotismon's attack, so he wasn't affected. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to wake anyone up either. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

The Dragon Digimon flew through the air and hit his target right in the back. 

"Release Tai or suffer the consequences again!" 

MaloMyotismon glared at WarGreymon as he got to his feet. 

"For defeating me in the first place, I've got a special treat for you. I can imitate other Digimon's attacks! (A/N: I doubt he does this in the show, but if he does, wow!) Cable Crusher!!" Twin cables snaked out of nowhere and attacked WarGreymon! 

"Mega Claw!!" WarGreymon spun around in the air and deflected the cables. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" A ball of red energy appeared in MaloMyotismon's hands before he sent it flying to his opponent. 

"Terra Force!!" WarGreymon retaliated with his own ball of energy and it soared toward the Terra Destroyer attack; they both collided and exploded in bursts of electricity. 

"Sora, get out of here, or at least go wake up Matt and the others. WarGreymon and I will handle this clown!" Sora shook her head. 

"I don't want to lose you! You're too important to me, Tai." 

"Trump Sword!!" Tai and Sora cried out as two swords appeared in the air and headed straight for them! 

"SORA, LOOK OUT!" Tai grimaced in pain as the two swords struck him in the chest.   
"TAI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora picked Tai up and cradled him in her arms, trying to hold back her tears and failing. 

MaloMyotismon laughed evilly as WarGreymon roared out his rage and anger. 

"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! NOVA FORCE!!" The Dragon Digimon focused all his anger, love, hate and Courage and spun around once again. He impaled his claws straight through MaloMyotismon's chest. 

"NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The Viral Digimon was deleted within seconds. The skies turned to normal and the others woke up to see a sobbing Sora cradling a very close to death Tai Kamiya in her arms. 

"Tai…please don't leave me…YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" 

__

Breathe in right away

Nothing seems to fill this place

I need this every time

So take your lies; get off my case

Someday I will find a love that flows through me like this

This will fall away; this will fall away…

You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer; you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah! 

This is getting old

I can't break these chains that I hold

My body's growing cold

There's nothing left of this mind or my soul

Addiction needs a pacifier

The buzz of this poison's taking me higher

This will fall away; this will fall away…

You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer; you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, well I'm a loser! 

(Instrumental break for 53 seconds) 

You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer; you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…

You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little edge

'Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead

You're getting closer; you're holding the rope and taking the fall

'Cause I'm a loser, yeah! 

Thanks to Joe's expert doctor's training, he was able to save Tai's life just in time for the new DigiDestined to return. Sora made sure he didn't pay much attention, though.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me! And you almost did." Tai flinched. 

"I thought you'd be happier with Matt than with me. And I did what I did because…I love you, Sora." Tai half expected Sora to slap him across the face, but she smiled and blushed a bit. 

"Tai…I love you too." 

"Do you Taichi Kamiya take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Do you Sora Takenouchi take Taichi Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-continue kissing the bride. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Taichi Kamiya!" 

****

No matter what happens in life, we must always follow our dreams. 

One day, they will come true. 

TAIORA FOREVER!


	2. The Sacrifice Courage made for Love-3 Do...

Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon. This story is to honor the Season I DigiDestined despite the fact that this takes place during 02. I also don't own "Duck and Run" by 3 Doors Down.

Tai: Cool! Who does it focus on? 

Me: Please! Mainly you and Sora. 

Tai: (blushes deeply) 

Sora: (enters in) Hey guys! (smiles as she sees Tai) Hey, Tai.

Tai: Hi, Sora. (blushes even redder) 

Sora: Who does this story focus on? 

Me: You and Tai. 

Sora: (blushes a deep crimson) 

Me: (smirks) Whoa! Power sparks are flying! Someone cue the power ballad! 

Tai/Sora: (still blushing) Shut up. 

Me: Shutting up.

****

Digimon 02

The Sacrifice Courage made for Love

The elder DigiDestined-with the exception of Mimi-gasped in shock as one of their most deadliest foes from the past reappeared in the Real World-MaloMyotismon! He looked human just like them! And he had some tough attacks too! He was able to make his victims live out their dreams and make them come true. 

"DigiDestined! The time has come for you to pay for defeating me all those years ago-and this is how you'll pay!" MaloMyotismon yelled out as the skies turned a strange color and it affected the area around the DigiDestined…

__

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya grimaced as he felt his dreams-or one should say his fears-come to life. 

"So, are you going with anyone after the concert? Not that it matters to me, I was just wondering…"

"Actually, I was going to see if Matt was free afterwards." 

"Oh…I see. Matt, huh? Sora, it's okay." 

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" 

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. Now, get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me!" 

"Thank you, Tai…" 

Tai shuddered as he felt the sting of betrayal and rejection from the one girl he'd hoped would never do that to his heart. Then another dream came to pass.

"Tai, I've got the most wonderful news! Matt proposed! He and I are getting married!" 

"Oh…that's great, Sora." 

"Tai, are you okay? You don't look so good." 

"Yeah, it's just something in my eye." 

"You're lying. And I can tell. Matt told me once that whenever a person lies, they start blinking a lot." 

"Sora, I'm serious. It's just something in my eye." 

"Tai, are you crying?" 

"I'm just…so happy for you! Congratulations!" 

"Thank you, Tai! I know I can always count on you." 

Tears-real ones-came to Tai's eyes with no intention of stopping. That was undoubtedly his worst fear, or one of them. As the knife was driven further into his back, Tai saw at least one final vision of his own demonic hell…

"Do you Sora Takenouchi take Yamato Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Do you Yamato Ishida take Sora-"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tai wailed the wail of the damned as he forced himself to wake up and stand to his feet. That final vision gave him Courage like none ever seen! Despite the fact that tears were streaming down his face, Tai was able to see his friends. They looked like they were in the same turmoil as him. 

"Can't…won't let you…marry her…" Joe looked like he was ready to pounce on the next person who touched him! Tai figured that he'd come to him last. 

"Why…I'm just as good as that Bill Gates any day…" Tai forced himself not to laugh as he shook Izzy awake-or tried to. Finally giving up, he headed over to Matt, his "best friend/rival." 

"Why'd I do it…drove away my best friends…I'm so sorry, Tai…" Tears came to Tai's eyes as he tried in vain to shake Matt awake. Whatever kind of dream he was having, it was really, really bad! Tai forced himself not to sob as he headed over to Sora, who looked on the verge of tears. 

"Thought he didn't love me…why didn't I say something sooner to him…I wish I'd given him that box of cookies…Tai, I'm so sorry…I love you, not Matt…Please come back…" Real tears came down Sora's cheeks and Tai couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sora by her shoulders and gently, but firmly, shook her awake. Why did she do this to him? First, she makes him feel like a loser during the concert, and now this had to happen! Tai shook those thoughts from his head as he shook Sora again.

"Sora…wake up. Please wake up! WAKE UP, SORA! Please, I need you…" As Tai started crying again, Sora jolted up, straight into his arms. 

"TAI! I had the worst nightmare. I dreamed that you'd gotten hurt in a car accident while trying to save me and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save you. Don't leave me…" Tai held her close and tried to silence his sobs. 

"Don't worry, Sora. I promise I won't leave you. Not now, not ever." MaloMyotismon came up behind them and grabbed Tai by his neck. 

"Tai! Let him go right now!" Sora demanded angrily. 

"Gee, let me think…No!" MaloMyotismon tightened his hold on Tai's neck. 

"Agumon…Digivolve!" Tai gasped out. Tai's Digimon hadn't been in range of MaloMyotismon's attack, so he wasn't affected. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to wake anyone up either. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

The Dragon Digimon flew through the air and hit his target right in the back. 

"Release Tai or suffer the consequences again!" 

MaloMyotismon glared at WarGreymon as he got to his feet. 

"For defeating me in the first place, I've got a special treat for you. I can imitate other Digimon's attacks! (A/N: I doubt he does this in the show, but if he does, wow!) Cable Crusher!!" Twin cables snaked out of nowhere and attacked WarGreymon! 

"Mega Claw!!" WarGreymon spun around in the air and deflected the cables. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" A ball of red energy appeared in MaloMyotismon's hands before he sent it flying to his opponent. 

"Terra Force!!" WarGreymon retaliated with his own ball of energy and it soared toward the Terra Destroyer attack; they both collided and exploded in bursts of electricity. 

"Sora, get out of here, or at least go wake up Matt and the others. WarGreymon and I will handle this clown!" Sora shook her head. 

"I don't want to lose you! You're too important to me, Tai." 

"Trump Sword!!" Tai and Sora cried out as two swords appeared in the air and headed straight for them! 

"SORA, LOOK OUT!" Tai grimaced in pain as the two swords struck him in the chest.   
"TAI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora picked Tai up and cradled him in her arms, trying to hold back her tears and failing. 

MaloMyotismon laughed evilly as WarGreymon roared out his rage and anger. 

"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! NOVA FORCE!!" The Dragon Digimon focused all his anger, love, hate and Courage and spun around once again. He impaled his claws straight through MaloMyotismon's chest. 

"NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The Viral Digimon was deleted within seconds. The skies turned to normal and the others woke up to see a sobbing Sora cradling a very close to death Tai Kamiya in her arms. 

"Tai…please don't leave me…YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" 

__

To this world I'm unimportant

Just because I have nothing to give

So you call this your free country?

Tell me why it cost so much to live

Tell me why…

This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away, yeah

Oh, no, I won't turn around

All my work and endless measures

Never seemed to get me very far

Walk a mile just to move an inch now

Even though I'm trying so damn hard 

I'm trying so hard! 

This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away

And I won't duck and run

'Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone

There's nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me down

No 'cause I'm already here, oh no! 

I'm already here, down on my knees

I'm already here, oh no!

I'm already here! 

I must've told you a thousand times about running away

(Instrumental break for 23 seconds)

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

No, no don't pass away! 

This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away

And I won't duck and run

'Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone

There's nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me down

No 'cause I'm already here!

This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away

And I won't duck and run

'Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone

There's nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me down

No, 'cause I'm already here! 

Thanks to Joe's expert doctor's training, he was able to save Tai's life just in time for the new DigiDestined to return. Sora made sure he didn't pay much attention, though.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me! And you almost did." Tai flinched. 

"I thought you'd be happier with Matt than with me. And I did what I did because…I love you, Sora." Tai half expected Sora to slap him across the face, but she smiled and blushed a bit. 

"Tai…I love you too." 

"Do you Taichi Kamiya take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Do you Sora Takenouchi take Taichi Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-continue kissing the bride. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Taichi Kamiya!" 

****

No matter what happens in life, we must always follow our dreams. 

One day, they will come true. 

TAIORA FOREVER!


End file.
